Data centers may be composed of a large number (e.g., hundreds) of interconnected computer servers (referred to as nodes hereinafter). Each node may include one or more processing devices (e.g., central processing units), a memory of a certain size, and a network communication component (e.g., a network interconnect card) of a certain bandwidth. To improve the efficiency of data center operations, each node may be virtualized to support a large number of virtualized execution environments. A virtualized execution environment can be one of virtual machines supported by a virtual machine monitor (VMM) running on the node. The virtual execution environment can also be a container execution environment (e.g., a Docker environment) supported by the node or a virtual machine running on the node.